The Bounce Back
by HogoshaOtaku
Summary: When Harry dies in an accident, he leaves Ginny cold, scared, and heart-broken. When she goes to a bar to drink her problems away, who does she see? Will he help her? One-shot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny walked out of the drab funeral home, leaving her three children in the care of one of her many older brothers. Outside, the weather was awful, grey, and rainy.

_Fits the mood perfectly_.

The cold, heartless rain splattered all over her black suit, but Ginny kept her pace, her only thought being to get away from the viewing and to somewhere she could drink her problems away.

_He isn't here anymore_.

Finally, the run-down muggle bar came into view. She stood on the porch, ringing out her flaming red hair and stifling the sobs threatening to explode from her mouth.

_I'm all alone_.

Unable to be alone with her thoughts anymore, she hesitantly walked inside. Sitting down, she ordered three whiskey shots, her thoughts now directed on being drunk. Being sober was too hard in the present situation she was in.

The bartender brought her her drinks and left, not wanting to be caught in the tears he expected to flow soon. Ginny brought the first glass to her mouth and downed it quickly, shuddering at the burning sensation. The first butterflies of drunkenness appeared in her stomach.

A figure clad in green and black appeared beside her. Ginny was passed caring; she simply sat there, hunched over.

"So, Harry's gone then, I take it."

_Draco_.

Ginny suddenly found herself very angry, angry enough to strangle the man who dared come in here and make what she had been praying was just a dream real with his words. "What's it to you?!" she demanded, back-handing him across the face, sending him to the dirty floor.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and saying that to me?! About him?! He was better a man than you ever were!" She plopped back down in her seat, exhausted. Quickly, Ginny downed her second shot.

It had been an accident, the way he died. Ginny and Harry had been walking down a dimly lit road just last week, on a stroll that only happened once in a while ever since they had had kids. The paved roads had been slick with sleet, and all the muggles had long since gone to bed. They were both smiling like fools in love, when a car screeched and slid over the curb…

Ginny quickly forced herself back to reality.

"What the bloody hell…?!" Draco muttered angrily, standing up and brushing his hands off on his very expensive dress pants. "I don't see what your problem is, you wretched girl. That Potter was a prat anyway." Ginny ignored his jibes, her vision and thoughts fuzzy. She quickly drank her last shot.

"I wouldn't keep drinking that muggle stuff, if I were you." Malfoy said in a snobbish tone. "Though, you _are_ a blood-traitor. You probably aren't used to refined drinks..."

Ginny grabbed her stomach, grunting in pain. She vomited all over the counter, and fell over. Limp, she blacked out in Draco's arms.

* * *

Ginny awoke in a strange place, silk blankets rubbing against her arms in a bed she'd never seen before.

"W-Where…" she started groggily. "Where am I…?" She asked to no one in particular. Ginny grunted in pain; her head hurt. She started to untangle herself from the mess of blankets she'd made on the stranger's bed. Then the door on the other side of the room creaked open.

"You're awake, then?" asked the unmistakable voice of the youngest Malfoy. "Took you three whole days."

"Why am I here, you insufferable ass?!" Ginny snarled, jumping up quickly and rushing up to his face, completely ignoring his comment. "Where are my children?!"

Draco held his hands up in submission.

"I don't know. You passed out and I brought you here. Apparently I did something wrong. You're welcome for the trouble." He said sarcastically.

Ginny collapsed onto the floor, yesterday's events reentering her mind.

"So it is true. He's gone…" unable to control them, she broke down into sobs.

Draco stood there, not knowing what to do. Without thinking it through, he did what his instinct told him to do. He crouched down next to the broken-hearted girl and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close, and Ginny let him. Her will was gone.

"Shhh, its okay. It'll be okay," Draco whispered, stroking her hair and hoping he was doing the right thing. They stayed in that position for a while. Ginny crying uncontrollably and Draco whispering comforting things in her ear. After a while, a few minutes or a few hours, Ginny was finally able to look up and take a deep, shaky breath. Draco, still in the somber tone of the moment, wiped her eyes of the tears staining her face.

"Thank you," she said with a small, sad smile.

Draco quickly stood up, taking a deep breath.

"I guess we should get you home." He said, hoping he didn't sound too emotional. He felt strange, and he did not know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Ginny simply nodded. Draco reached his hand out to help her up, and Ginny took it without hesitation. And she did not let it go.

As they walked out to the car, Ginny saw that the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds. She smiled at the sky.

_Fits the mood perfectly._

They walked to the car. Draco, in an act of gentlemanliness, opened the door for her, then proceeded to sit down in the driver's seat. He turned on the car, and the purr of the engine was gentle and calming. He grabbed her hand once again, and pulled out of the driveway.

_He's not here anymore, but Draco is._

The ride to Ginny's home was quiet. Draco played soft classical music; it uplifted both of their worn-down spirits. Draco continuously stroked the back of Ginny's hand softly; it was relaxing and reassuring.

_I'm not all alone._

Ginny stepped out of her car and started walking the path to front door with Draco at her side. The windows were all dark; no one was home. Ginny and Draco reached the front door too soon, for Ginny was not quite ready for him to leave. She played with her keys, hoping he would say something to start conversation. When he said nothing for several minutes, she looked up at his face to see him staring at her curiously. He cupped the back of her head and closed the gap between their mouths. All the worry he had about it being too close to Harry's death-day dissipated when he felt her respond to his kiss, his touch. She smiled through the kiss.

_Draco._

* * *

**Hola amigos!! Bonjour mez ami!! Haha!! HogoshaOtaku reporting for duty. I hope you liked my fanfic!! I had the urge to write something completely serious. It was kinda depresseing...I got really sad in the middle of writing it!! But its all good now. I realize that Ginny might have gotten with Draco too soon...BUT IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, OKAY?!?! Harry's a prat anyway...Well, I hope you liked it!! Please review!!**

**Until Other Fanfiction,**

**HogoshaOtaku**


End file.
